As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices in various coverage areas of a wireless network. For example, one approach to improving service quality is to utilize access nodes that support beamforming. Beamforming is a transmission mode that is used to provide better coverage to wireless devices in specific locations within a coverage area of a cell or access node. A beamforming downlink transmission mode uses multiple antennae to direct or “steer” signals from the antennae towards a particular wireless device located at, for instance, a cell edge.
Another approach to improving service quality and coverage is to designate a wireless device as a relay for communications between a base station or donor access node, and an end-user wireless device. Wireless devices designated as relays (henceforth, “relay wireless devices”) may be used at the edge of a coverage area of a donor access node to improve coverage and/or service, as well as in crowded areas having a high number of other wireless devices to increase the available throughput to the end-user wireless devices being relayed. In fact, relay wireless devices may be used in connection with beamforming in order to further improve the quality of service provided to wireless devices.
However, both end-user wireless devices and relay wireless devices may be suitable candidates for beamforming activation. Donor access nodes may only support a restricted number of “beamformed” wireless devices (due to processor capability, limits imposed by original equipment manufacturers, etc.), and in some instances, the number of end-user wireless devices and relay wireless devices meeting traditional beamforming criteria may exceed the beamforming capacity of a donor access node. When both end-user wireless devices and relay wireless devices meet beamforming criteria, they may compete for open beamforming seats associated with a particular donor access node.
Thus, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to end-user wireless devices when utilizing both relay wireless devices and a beamformed signal.